


Crime Express

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il a commis un crime, afin de commettre un crime plus grand, afin de réparer un crime plus grand encore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crime Express

**Motif**  
C’est son _frère_. Et il est innocent. En y réfléchissant, il n’est pas tout à fait sûr qu’il aurait agi différemment si Lincoln avait été coupable, il espère qu’il aurait su accepter et laisser filer. Mais il ne peut pas en être vraiment sûr parce que Linc se trouve dans cette situation à cause de lui. Pour lui. Il est bien conscient que la façon de procéder remet en cause tout ce que son frère a sacrifié pour lui, pour qu’il ait cette vie, mais... quel intérêt s’il n’est plus là pour la voir et en profiter avec lui ?

 **Moyens**  
Le hasard fait bien les choses, qui lui a donné les moyens et les connaissances pour élaborer son plan. Le hasard ou le destin, il ne sait pas trop lequel des deux, et il ne sait pas non plus quelle idée le dérange le plus : que tout provienne d’événements chaotiques, ou que tout soit décidé d’avance. Mais l’un ou l’autre, ou quelque chose entre les deux, a fait qu’il a engrangé les savoirs nécessaires pour organiser tout ça et qu’il a travaillé au bon endroit, au bon moment. C’est le seul aspect positif de la donne, dans cette histoire.

 **Opportunité**  
Il l’a créée, non sans une certaine anxiété. Il a commis un crime, afin de commettre un crime plus grand, afin de réparer un crime plus grand encore. Il n’est pas sûr que, le moment venu – si le moment vient... – cela l’exonère de quoi que ce soit, mais ce n’était pas sa préoccupation première. En réalité, il doit reconnaître qu’il n’a jamais tout à fait réfléchi aux conséquences pour lui et c’est sans doute un des rares aspects de tout cela qu’il n’a pas intégré au Plan. Il avait besoin de l’opportunité et il s’est contenté de la créer.

 **Alibi**  
Un criminel a usuellement besoin d’un alibi pour se blanchir du crime qu’il a commis. Lui, il a besoin d’un alibi pour justifier le crime qu’il a commis aux yeux des personnes qui pourraient lui poser des questions mais n’auraient pas besoin de connaître la réponse. Il considère la liste desdites personnes et constate qu’elle se limite à Veronica. Il suppose qu’il pourrait inventer une histoire quelconque ou qu’il pourrait juste refuser de lui répondre, mais il sait qu’elle ne laissera pas les choses en l’état. Il imagine donc qu’il n’a plus qu’à lui demander de lui faire confiance.

 **Culpabilité**  
Il y a la loi et il y a la morale. Il est légalement coupable d’avoir braqué une banque et organisé une évasion de prison. Il ne se sent pas coupable pour ça. Même s’il est repris et condamné, il ne parviendra pas tout à fait à se défaire de ce sentiment d’innocence. Il a aussi, dans le processus, blessé bien plus de personnes qu’il l’avait imaginé ou prévu et de _cela_ , il se sent coupable, et il se dit qu’il mérite un châtiment en conséquence. Il souhaite juste avoir le temps de voir Lincoln profiter de sa liberté.

 **Condamnation**  
Rétrospectivement, la seule chose plus douloureuse que la condamnation à mort de Lincoln a été l’expression de Veronica quand elle lui a expliqué pourquoi, pour qui, Lincoln était dans une telle situation. La façon dont elle l’a détaillé, dont elle a laissé tomber les mots, a été sa première condamnation à lui. La seconde a été quand il a soutenu le regard de son frère à travers la vitre du parloir et a réalisé à quel point il avait été hautain, méprisant et indifférent. Si bien que la troisième condamnation, celle du juge, sonne comme une remise en liberté.

 **Liberté**  
La liberté n’a pas tout à fait la saveur qu’il espérait. Il imaginait la plage, les margaritas, la quiétude, et ils ont a le désert, les hamburgers (quand ils ont de la chance) et la fuite. Il se dit que tôt ou tard, ils arriveront bien à atteindre la première version, mais en attendant, Linc est vivant, à côté de lui, en train d’avaler un hamburger frites coca justement, et exprime avec force à quel point il apprécie la nourriture en question. La liberté n’a pas tout à fait la saveur que Michael espérait, elle a encore meilleur goût.

 **Morale de l’histoire**  
Il espère qu’un jour, tout s’arrangera et s’achèvera et que quand il aura payé ce qu’il a à payer, ses crimes seront considérés comme un acte de justice. Moins pour lui en vérité que pour Lincoln, pour lui épargner cette culpabilité dont il n’a vraiment pas besoin. Mais si jamais les choses ne tournaient pas ainsi, si jamais le happy end devait lui échapper... il pourrait tout à fait vivre avec cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête. C’est peut-être cela, son vrai crime, ce sentiment que dans le fond, il n’a pas besoin d’être pardonné.

-FIN-


End file.
